


the boy pulls an animal on a leash

by bisousniall



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bottom Arthur, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Kinkalot 2020, Light Dom/sub, Spanking, implied Merlin/Arthur - Freeform, implied Merlin/Arthur/Gwen, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: “Remember our conversation?” Gwen asked. She gave Arthur’s butt a satisfying squeeze and revelled in the sound of his quiet moan. She couldn’t help herself; it was right in front of her face and frankly, it was a nice ass. “I wasn't lying, if you ever find someone you really like, I’d be, y’know, open.”“Open?’ Arthur peered over his shoulder.“To someone joining us.”
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	the boy pulls an animal on a leash

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo Fill "Spanking" for the Dragon team!
> 
> Title from [Permanent Home](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/53711/permanent-home) by Mei Mei Berssenbrugge
> 
> It takes one to write a porny fic, but it takes two to make the porny fic worth reading. Thank you to Any who literally wrestled this into submission and made it a million times hotter.

“You should have seen his  _ face _ ,” Arthur seethed. “I’ve never been so irritated by someone in my entire life. He showed me absolutely no respect and I—why are you making that face?”

Gwen was doing a terrible job trying to hide her smirk, but each time Arthur kept talking she couldn’t help but laugh at how painfully obvious Arthur’s feelings were about his lab partner. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she replied coyly. “It’s just that you won’t stop talking about this Merlin guy.”

Arthur sneered when she said his name. 

“He was  _ infuriating _ ,” Arthur cursed as he clenched his fist. “And I have to do my final project for the class with him. What if he makes me fail?”

Gwen shrugged. “Was he hot?”

“Wh-what?” Arthur squeaked. “Why—”

“Because it kinda sounds like you might be into him,” she said.  “I’m literally jerking you off, and you’re still talking about him.”

Arthur looked down as if he just remembered he was naked. Gwen had her hand firmly wrapped around his dick, pulling roughly on the upstroke with extra attention to the head, just how he likes it.

“Oh,” Arthur said dumbly. 

“I’m kind of impressed you’ve managed to keep it up,” she teased and rubbed the pad of her thumb against his head.

Arthur threw his head back with a hiss. “You’re too good at this.”

“Anyway...is he hot?” Gwen continued to work her hand and twisted her wrist at the tip of Arthur’s dick once more, pulling another hiss out of him, this time causing his hips to jerk. Gwen smirked; at least now she had his full attention on the things that truly mattered.

“He has dark hair,” Arthur started to list off, “that’s a bit messy, and big blue eyes with stupid nice lips.”

“Sounds hot.” Gwen used her other hand to fondle Arthur’s balls which got her a moan in return.

Arthur pinched his eyes closed. “He's handsome, but also an idiot.”

“Sounds like he wasn’t scared to stand up to you,” Gwen mused. “Makes me think he and I might get along quite nicely.” Gwen gave a final squeeze of his cock and pulled her hands away to pat at his thigh. “Get up, on your knees,” she said firmly.

He listened like a dream as he scrambled up onto all fours on their bed, ass in the air. 

“Remember our conversation?” Gwen asked. She gave Arthur’s butt a satisfying squeeze and revelled in the sound of his quiet moan. She couldn’t help herself; it was right in front of her face and frankly, it was a nice ass. “I wasn't lying, if you ever find someone you really like, I’d be, y’know, open.”

“Open?’ Arthur peered over his shoulder.

“To someone joining us.” Gwen leaned forward and kissed the sweet curve of his ass. She gave the cheek another firm squeeze and grazed her teeth against the other. “You know I want to watch you get fucked,” she mumbled against his soft skin.

Arthur groaned. “I want that too, but you know I like when you fuck me.”

“And I like fucking you, too.” Gwen leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve their almost empty bottle of lube. She made a mental note to replace it the next time she was out. 

She flipped the cap and squeezed some out on her pointer and middle fingers, then dropped the lube next to them on the bed, and spread the lube evenly between her two fingers. “But sometimes I just want you to try to eat me out while I watch you get fucked,” she said as she spread his cheeks apart with her other hand. “And unfortunately that’s a bit difficult when there’s only two of us.”

She waited a second until the words really hit Arthur, what she had  _ truly _ proposed to him, before she rubbed the pads of her fingers slowly over his hole and slipped the tip of her pointer into his ass. 

“Oh, God,” Arthur moaned as Gwen grinned, satisfied by his response. 

“Would you like that?” she asked as she frigged him slowly with one finger. He moaned again, louder this time. She pulled back with the hand not inside him, and this time gave a sharp slap against his ass. 

She watched the soft flesh give under her touch and bounce when she pulled her hand away—she loved how soft he was for such a tough image he put on. 

“Use your words, babe,” she commanded. 

“Yes!” Arthur gasped. “Yes, I want that too. I wanna eat you out while Merlin fucks me.”

Gwen laughed and ran a hand soothingly over the skin where he’d turned red. It was warm under her touch.

“I knew you were into him.” She slipped her middle finger in beside the other. Arthur was so good at this, relaxing and letting her in. She knew just how much he loved it, and she loved giving it to him. 

Gwen knew what people thought of them, that she was sweet and gentle, and he was loud and bossy. What they would never know was when they were in the bedroom,  _ she _ was in charge. 

“He has big hands,” Arthur panted. Gwen stopped frigging him and rubbed the pads of her fingers in small, calculated circles. “I want—I want him to—ah!” Arthur broke off in a gasp. 

“There we go,” she mumbled. Gwen had found his prostate and pressed it firmly with her two fingers. “You want him to do this?” 

She brought down her hand with another hard slap right on the thickest part of his ass. She watched as his flesh jiggled with the pressure, the hot redness spreading even further. Arthur jerked forward and lost his balance causing him to face plant into a pillow. 

“You wish these were his fingers in your ass, babe?” Arthur stayed quiet, and Gwen continued with another hard slap: “Want his hand print on your skin?”

Gwen could sense Arthur had reservations about admitting he was thinking about someone else doing this to him. 

“Be honest, with me Arthur. Do you wish Merlin was fingering you right now?” She pulled back her free hand and laid another hard slap on the mottled flesh, and at the same time pressed her fingers up against his prostate as brutally as her fingers could manage. 

Arthur keened loudly. “Oh, yes!” he screamed. She watched as he pushed his arms out from under his chest and grasped onto the pillow by his face. “I wish he was here, getting me ready to be fucked.”

“See, that wasn’t so hard.” She laid a gentle hand on his ass and could feel the heat of skin as he squeezed his ass around her fingers on reflex. Arthur blushed and bruised so easily when she did this—such a sensitive little thing, but also a dirty little pervert who told her how much he loved how he could feel everything she did to him the next day. 

She swiped up the bottle of lube to prep a third finger for him. It slipped in easily. He let out a delicious sigh as if he’d been waiting for it.

“That’s it, baby,” she moaned with him. She’d been so focused on Arthur’s needs she hardly noticed the own ache throbbing between her legs. “You got me so fucking wet.”

She could sense he wasn’t going to last much longer as his hips moved through the air, no doubt searching for friction against his hard cock. She’d love to see his cock, red-hot and dribbling pre-cum against the sheets. “I got you,” she said, never moving her fingers out of him and put her hand on his ass again, leaving a streak of lube over the redness, and gentled him down until he was flat on the bed. His hips moved instantly, rubbing against their duvet. 

“Gwen, please,” he whined. 

She frigged him rough and fast, mercilessly rubbing his prostate any chance she got. Arthur went wild for it, grunting and groaning uncontrollably. When she knew he was close she lifted her hand once more, and laid the hardest smack she’d done all night, right over his blotchy red skin, and rubbed at both his prostate and perineum with her thumb at the same time. 

He howled, like a wounded animal, as he spilled onto their covers. Arthur’s body pulled taut like a bow as his hips jerked once, twice, three times, ass pulling Gwen’s fingers in him with a vice grip, before every muscle in his body relaxed, and he melted into a puddle on the bed. 

Covered in a sticky sheen of sweat, she pulled her fingers out slowly and watched his wet hole, fucked out and slick with lube, clench around nothing. She pat the side of his thigh as she gained her breath. Even if she had tried speaking to him, she didn’t think he’d comprehend a word of it. 


End file.
